Bunny's Okay
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: Armin has an unusual ability, one he's allowed an entire organization use to its advantage. He won't deny that it's dangerous, especially considering Eren was thought to be the only one able to stop it if something were to go wrong. As more people are brought in, a guy named Levi and a girl named Katie, many suspect that this may change. Armin doesn't care as long as Bunny's okay.
1. Chapter 1

(Armin's POV)

I follow the men in front of me, my feet sore and trudging through the frost-covered grass of the woods not yet kissed by dawn. Clenching my teeth proves to be ineffective at clearing my searing, throbbing head. I continuously sway my head from side to side as a futile attempt to get the world to stop spinning.

"Hey, Armin, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Instead of it coming out smoothly as planned, it sounds more like a gasp of pain, pleading, or even desperation. My entire body begins to tremble.

"Crap, where's Jaeger?"

He turns his head, looking for my friend.

"I said I'm fine! I don't need Eren!"

I snap a lot more harshly than I'd intended. My breathing grows heavy.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Jaeger's not even here."

Erwin, another one that isn't completely horrible, interrupts my pathetic excuse of an apology.

"He was missing too much work. People were starting to get suspicious."

Nodding to the best of my ability, my head and shoulders begin to sag. Is there not lead on my back?

"You don't look so good."

"We're almost there."

Trying to change the subject must've been successful. I can feel the aching tingle in my bones, the slight tug at every tendon in my body. A small groan escapes my mouth and my hand travels to my face. I smell and taste the blood that's starting running from my nose. I think this is what you could call complete misery.

"Crap… r-right there…"

The world's getting fuzzy and woozy. Everything appears as if I'm looking at it through a microscope that's out of focus. I extend a shaky finger in the direction my senses are telling me not to go.

"Has he ever been this bad before?"

"I don't think so, but if he says he's fine he's fine."

Those are the last things I can even hope of hearing legibly. I can't even tell who's saying what anymore. I see a figure emerge from some nearby brush. I see a flash of light, then everything goes black.

_(Insert transition here)_

"Armin?! Armin?!"

A slight pain still spread throughout my head, my eyelids lazily flutter open to meet green orbs staring down at me. Despite my condition, a smile forms on my face and I instantly throw my arms around the person standing there.

"Eren!"

"Thank God, you scared me!"

The last strings of tension deplete the second he embraces me. Dropping me, the brunet pivots to face the crazy woman with glasses, Hanji, who's sitting across the room seemingly without a care in the world.

"Why didn't you let me touch him sooner?!"

"I didn't want it interfering with the treatment! Though I may be a genius, I don't know everything about this kind of thing… yet. Besides, I told you he'd be fine!"

Huffing, (such things weren't uncommon for Eren.) he turns back to face me. Too exhausted to sit up, I remain in my current position.

"What happened?"

I mumble, trying to remember myself. Before Eren can answer, Hanji strides over and puts her fingertip on the tip of my nose.

"Thanks to that good old… er… ability of yours, we were able to get her."

"Her?"

The crazy's hand gestures towards the other side of the room. Laying on a bed similar to mine, passed out with a breathing mask, is a young girl with red hair.

"W-why did you…?

I've tried to prop myself up on my elbows at this point, and I'm already getting shaky.

"Don't strain yourself, now!"

Eren gently helps me lay back down.

"We found out her name's Katie Davis. Poor girl… she hasn't woken up yet, but she should be fine. She has some nasty ghosts messing with her."

"I should've figured. I'm glad she'll be ok."

One of the clunky metal doors in the room bursts open, revealing Erwin dragging someone in.

"Thanks to Mike studying nearby scents and body movements, I managed to get this one too."

I take a deep breath. Things are happening too fast.

"Let go of me, old man."

The newly introduced (if you can call it that) guy snaps. His silvery-blue eyes have a somewhat psychotic glint in them. Ebony hair frames his pale face, and his lip almost seems to be in a slight pout. Erwin disregards his rather rude (but strangely humorous) comment.

"How's Katherine?"

"Last time I checked she was doing good. Shoot, better go check her vitals again!"

She sheepishly leaps into a swivel chair and rolls back over to her patient. Vitals, huh? I glance to the cords connected to my own arm. I barely notice them anymore, this has happened too many times. Nobody really cares about me around here anymore, at least not after the missions. They all just assume I'll be ok, and that kind of scares me. Erwin finally releases the stranger he's brought here. After his devious eyes scan the room, he must decide there's no means of escape and walks over to Eren and I. I can't help but notice his slight lack of height. It's a bit strange; he seems so intimidating despite it. Even the thick-headed Eren doesn't dare crack a joke. I didn't notice it before because pretty much everyone looks tiny next to Erwin. Raising a thin eyebrow, he finally speaks to me.

"What's your name?"

It wasn't asked in a tone that the question would usually be asked in. More of a "tell me right now" tone.

"A-armin."

I stutter. I swear those eyes are staring into my soul.

"A-armin, huh? What's that name's language of origin?"

He deadpans.

"I still can't tell, are you a chick or a dude?"

Well, that just shot my self-esteem right in the heart. Eren tenses up.

"I'm a boy."

I awkwardly laugh.

"At least you didn't just assume I was a girl… like most people."

Before uncomfortable silence can ensue, his brows furrow. Sooner than I could realize what was happening, he's rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"Tch, you have dirt on your face. What, were you raised in a barn?"

He gets the dirt that I hadn't noticed until now off, and just as he's about to pull away and end this strangeness, Hanji suddenly shrieks.

"Hold it!"

I can literally see the hairs on her neck standing up. Now we stand frozen, the guy's thumb still on my face. We don't dare move at Hanji's mad scientist demeanor. She frantically grabs some gadgets and doohickeys from different drawers and shelves. Doing what appears to be scanning us, she announces,

"I think I'm onto something!"

Erwin, the only one we could even partially be considered "used" to this, tries to stop the madness in its tracks.

"Hanji, we don't have time. We need-"

"I think this is important!"

Rarely does Hanji ever utter the words, "I think this is important," but when she does, it always involves an epiphany in one way or another. We all silence, and everyone except the ones needed leave without hesitation; even Eren. Personally, I'm petrified. The guy just scowls.

"Levi, chin up! This is a good thing!"

Hanji bellows. So his name's Levi.

"Whatever, four-eyes."

Is there some unspoken rule about not reacting to Levi's snarky comments?

"Armin, do you sense anything?"

"No, Eren just hugged me so-"

"Levi, do you feel anything?"

"Disgust."

"So nothing like, traumatizing?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'traumatizing'."

He sassily makes some air quotes with his fingers.

"Well, what do you think's traumatizing?"

"Being trapped in a room against my will with a couple of idiots. So yes. Very much so."

She jots down a couple notes on the clipboard I didn't know she had.

"Can I take my thumb off this kid's face now?"

"Yep, I've got my data recorded!"

He finally removes his thumb and wipes it on Hanji's sleeve.

"Hey, careful! This is scientific equipment!"

"I'm not wiping any crap on my shirt. This room's dirty enough as it is."

Hanji gasps as if she's offended, though I'm not sure why. It's not like she's the one who cleans the room.

"I'll have you know this room is completely sterile!"

"You're sitting here running your mouth. Bacteria and such is released when you talk. You're not even wearing a mask."

Well, he kind of got her there. To be completely honest, as horrible as this is, it's pretty amusing.

"Hush little Miss Sassy-pants! Ha, see what I did there? Little!"

What emitted from Levi's eyes after that is the single most terrifying death glare that I ever will see.

_Did that seriously come out of a person?! Like, a human being and not a demon?_

"Haha, anyway, these results are quite interesting. That's the beautiful thing about science, the more you learn the more these is to discover and uncover! Isn't science just-"

"Get on with it. I don't feel like standing here all day."

"Your short legs can't handle it?"

It just got impossibly more intense. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, and Hanji doesn't even seem to sense it.

"But I suppose I should cut to the chase. You're similar to each other in the sense of how Eren is with Armin."

_She can't be serious._

However, deep in the farthest reaches of my mind, I know Hanji's always serious when it comes to things like this.

"What?"

Levi asks almost irritably.

"Why?"

I shoot, legitimately wanting to know right now so my head doesn't explode.

"Woah, woah, hold your horses. Oh, silly me, Jean's not in here!"

She proceeds to stand there, laughing hysterically at her own joke for a good thirty seconds.

"As to why, I don't know. Armin, you explain to Levi. You'll be able to better than I can."

Levi turns to look at me, his face obviously reading that he's expecting an answer.

"I… have this ability… I'm not really sure how or why. Anyway, I can sense ghosts. I can't see them, but I can tell approximately where they are based on my body's reactions. Sometimes the 'reactions' are really painful, and when Eren touches me it just stops. The pain goes away, but then I can't sense ghosts for a while."

"And according to my theory, the same thing will happen if you and Levi touch each other!"

"Who says I'm going to be part of the little experiment I know you're already planning?"

His voice breaks Hanji's raving once again.

"You want to know how you'll benefit, huh? If my hypothesis is correct, touching Armin over there should help with your little problem as well."

_Problem?_

"Fine."

_What?!_

My entire life was kind of took a 180 after that. Almost immediately Hanji demanded that we become roommates so she could conduct more of what she called "tests". Luckily I didn't have to move, there was an extra unoccupied bed in my room. He was putting his stuff away, he looked over my side of the room and made a strange face.

"A stuffed bunny? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

I grumble. He must notice he pressed a button, so he changes the subject. Not necessarily in a desirable way.

"I hope you realize that I'm going to be attached to the hip with you for a while. There's no way I'm going through that hell again."

I don't bother questioning further. I know I won't get an answer. Nobody ever does. I figured my life wouldn't change much because of this. Boy, was I wrong.

**A/N: First of all, I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to CtrlAltFanfics! Second, I wrote this for many reasons, one of them being how scarce Levi x Armin fanfictions are. Another being I thought this idea I had was fracking awesome. I don't really have much else to say. Reviews, questions, comments, etc. are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, not all that much more happened. I saw Levi heading to our room's bathroom with a towel, and I figured I should probably warn him.

"I'm not going to stop you, but you might want to wait until the morning. Hanji uses up all the hot water at night."

"Tch, should've known the terror of four-eyes wasn't over yet."

He chucks the poor towel back onto his bed and jumps onto the small couch carelessly.

"I'm surprised they didn't take my phone."

"They don't do that… unless they have a specific reason to."

"Good. I'm bored."

Pulling out his phone and tapping the screen a few times, what I'd describe as hick music starts playing. Raising my eyebrow curiously and grabbing Bunny, I plop myself next to him. Might as well get to know him if we're going to be roommates.

"What on Earth are you playing?"

"The Oregon Trail."

Well that explains it. Silently requesting to look at his screen with my eyes, I get no reply so I lean over a bit. I can't help but notice two of his three kid's arms are broken. Typical Oregon Trail. I then notice that the last child's arm breaks and Levi does nothing about it, despite having plenty of money and time.

"You're not going to help your son?"

"It's just a broken arm, and it's just a game. Besides, it's amusing to watch their arms flap bonelessly in the wind."

"They do?"

With a slight nod, he continues having the little people on the screen run. Their arms do flap in the wind. I'd never noticed that before. I can't help but laugh, and it really surprises me when Levi does the same. I'm not one to judge people, but he didn't seem like the type of person who'd laugh a lot. Though I suppose I don't either. Not that I'm complaining, I really like his laugh.

"You're terrible!"

I gently smack his arm.

"Oi, you're laughing too. Besides, you're the terrible one with that bunny. It's hideous, I hope you know."

Dramatically gasping, I cover Bunny's ears.

"That's not nice, Levi!"

I pick it up and hold it in front of me.

"Say something nice to the bunny."

His eyes deviously glint.

"Alright. You'd be delicious in stew."

"Levi! Say something nice about the bunny that doesn't involve death!"

"Fine. You have beautiful black, creepy, beady eyes that probably stare into then eat innocent children's souls."

"Close enough. Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"You're just a jerk."

I tease, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And proud of it."

I'm silently surprised that I'm able to have a conversation like this with someone I'd just met. Maybe this won't be so bad.

_(Insert transition here)_

The next morning, Hanji immediately called us into her lab. At least that's what she calls it, it's more of just a room where she keeps are of her science equipment and patients/test subjects. Is that what a lab is? I have little to no time to finish my thought process.

"I'll bet you two are wondering why I've brought you here this morning."

"Did it seriously have to be 7 A.M.?"

Levi grumbles under his breath. I'd learned the hard way that he wasn't really a morning person.

"The early bird gets the worm! Anywho, you know I've already roomed you two. Speaking of, how's it going? You getting along?"

Hanji bends over and whispers to me a little too loudly,

"If he punches you, tell me and I'll call Erwin."

"Why would I punch him? You should be the one who's worried."

Levi deadpans, his glare never leaving Hanji's glasses.

"He doesn't wake me up at 7."

"Oh, you're such a kidder Levi!"

Again, she whispers to me.

"Seriously, if he tries any funny stuff, tell me. I don't trust short people."

Her eyes glance from left to right, and I swear I can see a vein pulsing in Levi's forehead.

"That's enough Hanji, I'm sure he has a _short _temper, especially this early."

Erwin announces while walking in, eyes almost glittering with mischief.

"Just give me more reasons to kill all of you…"

Levi mumbles, giving up.

"Okey dokey! Armin, I know this will be difficult, but I don't want Eren to touch you for a while. But don't worry, we won't go on any missions. Also, if there's an emergency, we will let Eren interfere."

My face goes pale.

"W-what?"

"Don't panic, everything will be fine, right Erwin?"

"Hanji, he doesn't look-"

"It's fine."

I interrupt after the initial shock subsides.

"I can go a while without touching Eren. I'll be fine."

Levi raises a skeptical eyebrow, but Hanji leaps into the air.

"Yahoo!"

"If he says so, I suppose."

Taking a deep breath, Hanji begins again,

"Also, Armin, I want your help with Katie."

"What about her?"

"I need you to confirm something."

"Ok, what?"

"Well, first she-"

Before Hanji can finish her likely insane sentence, Katie's escorted into the room by Jean. Her eyes look almost as tired as Levi's, and mine probably look similar. I'm starting to get what Levi was saying.

"Still couldn't get a word out of her."

"That's where you come in, Armin!"

Hanji's eyes twinkle. Crap, she's in one of those moods again.

"Y-you want me to try and get her to speak?"

"Not necessarily, though that'd be great. I know I'm being tough on you, kiddo, but can you touch her lips."

Katie's facial expression of surprise wasn't expected. Everyone always reacts that way the first time Hanji explains something to them. The first thing Hanji had me do was balance a coin on my nose. I later found out that the type of metal the coin had certain capabilities with the supernatural that she thought might help me. She has logic behind everything she does, despite seeming a little out there.

"Sorry."

I say legitimately apologetically. I know how hard it is when you don't understand. Gently placing my fingertip on the seam of her lips, a painful shock runs through my entire body. Pulling back with a slight whimper, I try to smile.

"Yep, there's definitely ghostly remains there."

Her eyes widen and she too is searching for a way to apologize. I try to shake my head to signal there's no need for one. I'm used to this kind of thing, everyone who's been here for a while really is.

"I thought so. Thanks Armin!"

Hanji ruffles my hair.

"Did it leave a mark?"

"No, I don't think so."

My eyes gaze at my fingertip, and amazingly there is no mark. Though it never happens, it still baffles me that so much pain can leave no scars.

"Can we leave now? Wait, scratch that, why did I have to come here in the first place? I've literally just been standing here the whole time."

Levi interrupts, obviously not amused.

"See what I mean? The short ones are such sticklers!"

"I don't think you used that word correctly…"

"Haha, whatever! Yep, you two are free to go!"

"Finally."

He pivots on his heel and turns to leave. I follow; I have really no more business here. Trying to give Katie a quick wave, I realize my efforts are pointless. Her eyes are directed toward the ground and show no signs of moving.

_(Insert transition here)_

Levi must've not been kidding about being tired. He fell asleep on his bed as soon as we came back to our room. I envy how he doesn't snore; Eren used to always tease me about it whenever I'd sleep over. I'd act mad at him, puff out my cheeks, and he's try to redeem himself by saying it was "quiet, cute" snoring. That just made it worse for him. In all seriousness though, I don't know how I'm going to do this. How long will it be? Despite how creepy it sounds, you don't realize how nice physical contact until it's gone. Ghosts or not, it's hard not being able to hug your best friend, especially when they're right in front of you a lot of the time. I suppose I'll have to get through it; I can't just let everyone down.

At some point I must've fallen asleep while reading a book. Hanji was a sweetheart; she knows how much I like to read, so she'll get me some new books once in a while so I don't have to read the same ones in the facility over and over. I'm not allowed to leave without an escort. I could go to a bookstore myself with Jean, but I don't want to have to put him through that. Anyway, I awoke to the sound of the door creaking open. I quickly sit up and check the time; 11 at night.

_Where the heck… when the heck?_

It's just Levi. Thank God. (It didn't really help that the book Hanji got me was about assassins.) I prepare to just get up, go to bed, and mind my own business, but my curiosity spikes when he flops onto his bed with a groan.

"Are you alright?"

"You're still up, huh. My back's just killing me."

"Where _were_ you?"

I ask a bit timidly, taking a just as shy step closer so I could get a better look at him. I don't like not being able to see the people I'm talking to.

"Wow, are you my wife or something?"

"I was just curious."

"Should've figured you weren't as quiet and innocent as you seemed."

He sighs.

"I'm pretty quiet, to be fair."

"Yeah, I could've been roomed with your angry friend. That would've ended with some of his teeth missing."

"So what I'm hearing is that you don't mind my presence?"

"You haven't given me a reason to. I can't tell you're here half the time. Plus you keep this place reasonably clean."

My eyes are finally beginning to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"T-thanks, but it's only been two days."

He raises a thin eyebrow.

"You are clean all the time, right? To be honest, if you clean your room, I don't really give a flying feather about how loud you are. Also, why are you stuttering? Don't tell me you're believing that crap four-eyes told you about me punching you. Seriously, why the heck would I punch you? You're not even doing anything."

"Of course not! I'm just…"

A slight blush finds its way onto my face, and I'm glad it's dark. Though considering what I've seen of this guy, he probably has cat-like night vision. I just hate it when people bring up the fact that I'm nervous… How can I not be nervous? Does this guy not realize how intimidating he is?

"Sheesh, you act like I'm going to kill you in your sleep or something."

Darn Hanji with her books. I take back what I said about her being a sweetheart. (Ok, not entirely, but you get the point.) He rolls his eyes, then sits up, back facing me for just a while as he situated himself.

_He said his back was hurting… stop, Armin! You're so weird…_

It's kind of just an instinct I have. She taught me how to massage people a while back, not to mention I'd get a lot of practice on Eren because he did a lot of sports.

"C-can I…?"

I say quietly, gently touching his back with my fingertips. I jump a little when at my very slight touch a lot of the tension already seems to release.

_I guess Hanji is onto something. But what was wrong with him?_

Ignoring my mind as usual and hearing no protest, I gently knead my fingers into his back in a specified fashion. Almost immediately he lets out a pleasured sigh, relaxing a little more.

"Blunt, are we?"

"D-do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

I huff slightly and I swear I hear a chuckle out of him.

"Seriously though, this is better than professional massages I've gotten. Who the heck taught you how to do this?"

At this point, he's laying down on his stomach and I'm literally almost sitting on the back of his hips.

"S-sorry."

I mumble when I have to shift a little.

"W-whatever."

He mocks me.

"I hope you're aware that I could mess up your back as easily as I could fix it."

"Quite."

"Anyway, I learned from my friend Mikasa. We kind of learned together from a book because we would be bored when Eren was gone for sports. Also, he was in sports, so he'd-"

The door suddenly opens, and I turn my head to see Eren looking at us with wide eyes. His mouth kind of just drops. It confuses me at first, but then I realize the position Levi and I are in.

"...What the heck?!"


	3. Chapter 3

To say this situation is awkward… that would be an understatement. A huge, huge understatement. I don't even want to know what is possibly going through Eren's head right now. He's always been rash and quick to draw conclusions, but what scares me even more is that I would probably think the same thing he is. To make things worse, Levi doesn't even seem to notice. That or he's just chosen to not acknowledge it.

"Why'd you stop, blondie?"

"B-blondie?!"

I huff, still certain my face is bright red like a tomato.

"Oi, if you were getting tired you should've just said so."

He sits up and holds his hands up defensively, face still with little to no expression. I swear I hear Eren growl from across the room. Standing up, before I can say anything, Levi's dull eyes twinkle with mischief though the rest of his features are constant.

_Crap… this can't end well._

"I'm probably not as good as you, but it'd be rude not to return the favor."

Again, before I can get a single word of protest out of my mouth, _he pulls me into his lap_. I'm rendered silent.

_Why? Just… why?_

"Eren-"

I need to say something, anything to clarify that this isn't happening how he thinks it's happening. To be frank, I'd smack Levi right now if I could do so without completely regretting it later. Now I'm just stuck sitting on him, him rubbing my back, my face in my hands.

_For once… Eren… please intervene…_ _Seriously… how did this even happen? What is even happening?_

"What are you doing?!"

"Hm?"

_I don't know what's making me angrier; the fact that Levi's even doing this, or how casual he's being about it._

Levi looks up at Eren for the first time, or at least the first time I've seen.

"I'm giving him a massage. Duh."

"Why?!"

"Because he was kind enough to give me one. As I said, it'd be rude not to return the favor."

He pauses.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Silence awkwardly fills the room for a good few moments. Eren grits his teeth (a common practice for him) and finally answers,

"Just look at him! He obviously doesn't look comfortable!"

"Oh?"

He looks back at me, still rubbing my back nonchalantly.

"Armin, are you uncomfortable?"

"Kill me…"

His eyes lock with Eren's once again, the tension in the room multiplying tenfold.

"I didn't hear a yes."

"You're a bastard."

"That I am."

More silence. I finally take a deep breath and lift my face from my hands.

"Eren, what's up?"

The tone sounds a bit more irritated than I'd intended, but you try being in this situation and sounding like a friendly freaking butterfly or whatever.

"Dunno, we still up for the movie tomorrow?"

"I don't think anything's come up for Jean, so yeah."

Can you spell awkward? Have I mentioned that Levi's _still_ massaging me? I'm about ready to flip a table. I mean, I would if I had the strength, but that's not the point.

"Do you mind if I invite a few more people?"

He glares at Levi once again.

"Sure… I guess… I should be going."

He turns around, nearly bolts out of the room, then shuts the door behind him. Levi _picks me up_ and sets me down next to him.

_What?! Does this guy have like… superhuman strength too? I am kind of a toothpick, but still! Does he have no conscience?!_

He falls back on the bed and starts laughing. He's laughing. It's like some kind of evil, cynical laugh of torturous torture. I take back what I said about liking his laugh. What the actual…

"You're laughing?!"

"Of course I'm laughing. Did you see how pissed he was?"

"You jerk! Do you know how awkward this is going to be for me?!"

"I thought we've already established that I'm a jerk and proud of it."

I'm sure I growl.

"You put me through that kind of embarrassment in front of my best friend just to piss him off?!"

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm not fond of him. He's too much."

"You're one to talk, you prick!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, blondie."

There he is, back to his stoic, demon-like self. Though… did that ever even leave?

"Stop calling me that!"

_(Insert transition here)_

Since I can't leave the base without an escort, I don't get to spend as much time with Eren and my other friends as usual. Jean's kind enough to go with me once a week for some kind of event that Eren and I will plan. Tonight, we're all planning to watch some new horror movie that came out. It's supposed to be, "the goriest movie ever" according to reviews. Of course Eren jumped at the sight of this. I also have another plan. I've decided to invite Katie. I know how weird and unfamiliar this place can be, especially at first, so why not introduce her to some people? I got permission from Hanji and everything. When I asked Katie, she nodded, so I guess she's still not talking. At least I got a yes out of her. The day went by as usual, boring and uneventful. Hanji didn't even do any experiments on me. (I never thought I'd ever complain about that, but I guess there's a first time for everything.) I'm still kind of miffed at Levi for the whole incident last night. I barely even got to talk to Eren. Levi even had the nerve to invite himself to the movie night. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew he probably had something up his sleeve, but for some reason I said yes. Maybe it was fear, maybe my blond hair was starting to show itself in other ways. At around 6, we left. I told Katie and Levi not to eat too much because we'd have popcorn and stuff. Though my mood's still good, Levi said something right before we left. Something I can't really be mad at.

"So, is that one Mikasa chick going to be there?"

He asked it so innocently. It's strange how easily someone can unintentionally cause a pain in your chest.

"No… she passed away a few years ago."

Before he can say any more, I glance at Bunny and lead Levi out the door.

_(Insert transition here)_

"Are you guys sure this was a good idea?"

Connie aks, using Sasha's arm as a pillow as usual.

"What, are you scared?"

Sasha teases with her mouth full of potato chips, playfully poking his bald head with her greasy finger.

"No, I was just worried for you and Armin!"

I don't even react to Connie's rather judgemental comment. I could tell Eren hadn't been happy when he'd seen Levi walk through the door, but as usual Levi doesn't seem to give a crap.

"Are we going to watch it or not?"

"Yes we are!"

Before anyone else could protest, Eren put the movie in and we all got situated on the couch. Levi sat next to me, (surprise, surprise) again probably to grind Eren's gears. I'm not going to pay attention to this anymore. The order from left to right went Sasha, Connie, Eren, me, Levi, Jean, then Katie. I secretly think Hanji told Jean to sit by Levi to keep an eye on him, though I doubt Jean could do much if Levi did try anything. The reviewers weren't kidding when they said the movie was gorey. Every three seconds someone was losing an appendage on screen, and each time more blood would gush out that I'm pretty sure a human body could contain. To be honest it's pretty amusing.

(Jean's POV)

This movie's pretty stupid. The so called unbelievable gore is just that. Unbelievable. I've seen enough blood in my lifetime to know that's not even close to what it looks like. Not that I'm complaining; I owe Armin a lot. This is the least I can do. Though of course with my boredom comes drawing my attention to other things. First there's the wall.

_Ugh, that's such an ugly shade of green. Jaeger has no sense. Though of course I already knew that._

Next comes the snacks.

_That popcorn's overcooked. I wonder who made it? Probably either Connie or Eren. Armin's too smart to mess that up, Sasha loves food too much and Levi… I can't see him cooking._

I realize I haven't looked to my right for quite a while, and I think, "hey, why not?" I was expecting to see Katie. I mean, she is the one sitting next to me. Though I wasn't really expecting her to be wide-eyed and obviously afraid.

_Did Armin seriously not tell her that it was going to be a horror movie?_

I must be giving him too much credit.

"Hey…"

I say quietly. What can I say? I don't like seeing people scared. She looks at me, and I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've seen actual emotion in her eyes. Y'know, considering I haven't seen much of her in general. I'm convinced I have her attention since she's looking at me and all.

"You know how you can tell the blood's not real and that this whole movie's stupid?"

I don't know if she's genuinely curious or just wants to get her mind off the atrocious film, but she leans forward slightly.

"First of all, the coloring isn't right at all. It looks like, pink. To me it's like they're bleeding pepto bismol or something."

I pause for a probably unneeded dramatic effect.

"Also, Jaeger picked this movie, so you know it's going to be bad."

She tilts her head in confusion. She must not know who Jaeger is.

"Jaeger's Eren. Y'know, the angry one over there."

I look over for just a moment to see that Levi has his arm around Armin, and Eren's just kinda glaring at them.

"I'm not really sure what his problem is."

She giggles. Oh sweet mother of God she giggles. It's not a bad thing, but kind of odd to hear sound come from her. Even her actions and expressions are quiet. Or maybe I've just spending too much time around lunatics. She seems surprised at this herself. Her eyes dart left to right, obviously trying to find the logical piece of the puzzle that's missing. I know this probably because I've been spending too much time with Armin; he gets that look quite often. It then looks like she's trying to open her mouth, but failing. This has piqued my curiosity now as well, screw obviously fake blood and gore. A light bulb seems to go off in her head, because her eyes slightly light up. Her face turns a light shade of pink, and she points to my arm. Raising an eyebrow, I move my arm, then she gestures for me to put it around her. I comply, though I'm still confused. As soon as I (nervously, awkwardly) touch her, her mouth opens. Even more shock covers her face. Though before I can say anything, I hear what sounds like a squishy explosion (I seriously have no other way to describe it.) and laughter.

"Oh my gosh! His head and guts went like a hundred feet in the air!"

"Dude, pass the popcorn."

Levi laughing at something like this I could understand, but _Armin_?! Seems like I'm not the one who thinks that.

"Armin?!"

Eren cries, just as surprised as I am. Armin innocently turns to him.

"What?"

"Just… nevermind…"

_(Insert transition here)_

Katie hasn't really said anything since then, and the movie's over now. I'm about to start ranting about how terrible it was, when I, along with the other, realize Armin's fallen asleep. On Levi's shoulder. Eren is still beyond pissed for whatever reason. Levi glances at the sleeping boy and picks him up in one swift movement. Eren now looks even more pissed.

"I can take him home, thank you."

"Weren't you not supposed to touch him?"

I finally understand how people say they can feel tension.

"If you try anything, I swear-"

"Try anything? Whatever could you possibly mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Is there something going on that I don't know about? Levi then proceeds to brush some stray strands of hair out of Armin's face and trail his fingers along his jaw in a somewhat creepy fashion. I'd say I'm weirded out by this, but I've experienced weirder. Man, that week at summer camp was crazy. Eren looks ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't even think of it."

"Liar!"

"Oh?"

He turns around, still holding Armin without breaking a sweat.

"Then I'll do what I see fit. Let's go… whatever your name is."

It takes me a moment to realize Levi was talking to me. I'm a bit miffed that he addressed me like that, but we do need to go. I realize I hadn't taken my arm off of Katie yet, but before I can,

"Thanks, Jean,"

escapes her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

(Armin's POV)

I woke up to everyone making some kind of random exclamation in what seemed to be in shock. And in Levi's arms. But that's not important right now. I somehow manage to get my feet back onto the ground and look around in confusion.

"What's everyone all excited about?"

"Katie just said something!"

My face now looks similar to theirs. Connie and Sasha look very, very confused. (They're not allowed to know about our little… er… situation. Once I even came up with the excuse that Jean was my boyfriend, though they saw through that lie pretty quick. We then just brushed _that_ off as a prank. It was pretty embarrassing.)

"I thought she was kinda quiet, but is it really that shocking?"

"Sorry, we gotta go!"

I yelp out before any more questions can be asked. I wave a quick goodbye to Eren and the others. I then proceed to quite literally drag Jean, Levi and Katie out of there. We need to get to Hanji ASAP, because if she finds out about this any other way… it won't be pretty.

_(Insert transition here)_

"She spoke?!"

Jean could barely get the words out before Hanji hopped in front of what I'd call her motherboard computer. With the press of a few buttons, black screens with green text appear, all seeming to be in some type of code. Her fingers are moving on one of the many keyboards faster than I can keep track of.

"Circumstances?"

"I had my arm around her…"

She types in a few more lines of what she calls data, leaving our group to stand there in silent suspense until she says something. There's just something about the way she's moving; we can tell something's up. Just as we anticipated, (this isn't the first time something like this has happened.) she dramatically stands and turns to face us.

"I think I have enough data to begin proving the next part of my hypothesis. This would mean that I've solved a previous mystery."

She pivots once again, now facing at a rather strange angle.

"There have been too many natural examples for this to not be true… it's something I'll call…"

She taps her fingertip against her chin.

"A safe haven."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean like me and Eren?"

In one swift movement, the crazy woman spins and points her finger only centimeters from my face.

"Exactly!"

"But… didn't you already know that?"

"Not exactly."

She retracts her finger.

"Now we know that it's not only you. I'm proposing yet another theory! Jean is Katie's safe haven!"

"What? But how's that possible? Katie and I literally just met a few days ago."

"So did Armin and I, idiot."

"Good question, Jean."

Hanji continues, completely ignoring Levi's comment.

"That is what I'd like to find out next. Why are you each other's safe havens? What are the ghosts' relationships with each individual?"

She holds her binder to her chest and swoons.

"Oh, science is so amazing!"

"That it is."

Erwin. He seems to have a habit of randomly (and stealthily) entering the room, at least as of late.

"Do you have plans yet, Hanji?"

"Pft, even I can't come up with a reasonable plan on the spot, though I'm touched you have such confidence in my genius."

"Don't leave them standing in here, then. It's late and they're probably tired."

"Alright, feel free to hit the hay kiddos! I'll explain more tomorrow!"

Everyone releases a tired breath, but just before we exit, the maniac says one last thing that makes us suck it right back in.

"Oh, by the way, be prepared. Despite what I've previously said, we may go on a mission soon."

_(Insert transition here)_

(Jean's POV)

"It's been a while since lady crazy's planned something…"

To be honest, I'd never really seen what she was here for. Sure, she came up with a few breakthroughs, but when she's not doing that she's prodding these poor people like cattle. I guess I shouldn't question my superiors, but isn't that what gets people killed? My thoughts are interrupted by a tug on my sleeve. I look down to see a pair of bluish-green eyes looking up at me almost nervously.

"Katie?"

She mouths the word "mission", and I can almost see the question mark at the end of it.

_Oh yeah. She's new here. Doesn't know what a mission really consists of._

"Oh. Well, since this place works with ghosts and whatever, sometimes if Hanji gets something on her radar we'll go out and try to capture it before it can harm anyone."

_She looks like she wants to say something._

"If y-you need to say something, you can…"

_Why am I stuttering?!_

I hold out my hand and she takes it.

"Do you think that's what happened to me?"

It comes out breathless, as if she'd been holding it in until she was able to say it. The question's interesting.

"Well, where did you used to live?"

_Well. Someone gets the "sounding like a creep" award._

"Quite a bit west from here. Up in the mountains."

_Ah. That's near where we found her too. In fact, if it weren't for Armin's senses..._

"Then probably. Hanji's radar doesn't scan well in high altitudes."

"What happened to me? Does my family even know I'm here?"

_Hanji and Erwin didn't tell her?_

"Armin… wait, do you already know that Armin can sense ghosts?"

She nods.

"Ok, well he sensed something, and he said it was big, so of course we went to check it out."

_It really must've been bad for him to be able to sense it from that far away… heck, he passed out when we got there…_

"Then we found you. It looked like you were running down the mountain and flora. You were screaming about something, but we couldn't understand you. That's when Hanji used one of her weird inventions to black you out so we could get you back here safely."

_Should I say "sorry about that"?_

"Your family… I don't know. When we see Hanji and Erwin tomorrow we can ask them."

To my surprise, she blushes.

"Oh man… I did that? That's… that's really… really embarrassing."

"I know I'm not in your shoes, but I don't see why it should be. It's not like you could help it."

"I guess you're right, but still…"

She sighs.

"Finding out about my family will probably be comforting."

"Yeah."

The girl's quiet for a moment, before she speaks again.

"Ok, I know this is kind of weird to say to you, but do you know how miserable it is to not be able to talk? I'm not even a talkative person, I'm quiet, but it's really annoying…"

She shakes her head.

"Sorry, I just… feel like I need to say something, anything… it kind of just feels nice to… y'know… actually be able to open my mouth."

"I-it's fine, and I see your point. One time I had a really bad sore throat… I couldn't speak without it feeling like my throat was burning. That was pretty terrible. I was kind of a blabbermouth after it was over."

Silence.

"W-wait, I'm not saying that you're a blabbermouth, I just-"

She giggles. Again. I think my heart just jumped.

"I get it, go on."

"My point was… feel free to touch me whenever you need to say something."

_Awkward much?_

"R-really? You sure?"

"Sure. I mean, it's no problem."

We seem to be getting pretty acquainted with silence. She smiles.

"Thanks, Jean."

She hugs me. She freaking hugs me. A bit stunned, I hug her back before she turns around and makes her way down the hall to her room.

_What just happened?_

Well whatever it was, it was amazing.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Levi's POV)

I'm looking into eyes; big, sparkling, beautiful amber ones. They look to me like perfectly crafted and sculpted copper or bronze sparkling in the sun or even moonlight. Zoom out to see her cascading red hair that curtains her motherly face at just the right angles. That face was so kind to me… that face saved me so many times… that face helped me so much…

To top it all off, her entirety is surrounding by a warm, comforting whitish-goldish glow. The smile that adorns her face shines with youth and love. Feathery, spotless, snow-white wings with a golden halo strung by the delicate hands of fairies. I return the smile. It really was too soon. It'd been too long.

_What am I thinking?_

Instantaneously, I hear a loud bang. My heart stops.

_Gunshot?_

Petra's eyes widen in fear. Her trembling hand moves to the side of her head. She stills, her fingers move back in front of her, stained red.

"Levi…"

She whispers, her breath now visible.

_It's not even cold._ _In fact… it's sweltering._

"Help me…"

Her voice brings me back to attention. I try to reach out to her.

_I can't move. Why can't I move?!_

Small sparks of fire catch onto her arms leaving burns and scars. Slowly, agonizingly, the flames inch their way up her arms and eventually ensconce her entire body.

_Move, idiot!_

I'm panicking, surprised I'm not hyperventilating. I want to help her so badly, but it feels like I'm bound to my position by some sort of impenetrable force. Tears run down her mutilated face, a face I can only now recognize because of her too-familiar cries of pain.

"Levi!"

She screams as a final plea before dissolving away into the air.

"Petra…"

"Levi!"

A wave of calmness strong enough to put me in shock washes over me. I open my eyes to blue ones staring down at me. Armin's practically digging his nails into my back, wrapping his arms around me and basically holding me. I blink a few times, still unable to speak, but glad the nightmare (or whatever that was) is over.

"A-are you okay?"

_How long have I been here? How did he find me? What-_

His grip loosens and his face is pink, obviously embarrassed.

"S-sorry, I just-"

I pull him back to me and finally just breathe. It's been so long since I've been able to do just that. Maybe I never really have. Whatever this is, I'm gripping onto it, that's for sure.

"Don't. I haven't felt this much peace for as long as I can remember, and I'm not ending it just yet."

"I… I'm glad I helped. I really am… but…"

"But?"

"Is this… how Eren feels every time he has to…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't… I don't know how to describe it. I saw you shaking, obviously in some sort of pain… but as soon as I touched you… you looked completely fine. Your body went still, your breathing steadied… then I just felt like I had to hug you… Eren always hugs me… it's just really confusing."

My instincts tell me to ask a question that seems irrelevant. Though these instincts have gotten me out of a lot of crap in the past.

"Do you understand what happened to me?"

"I do."

I contemplate the blond's answer longer than I probably should have. Another thought, a ludicrous thought, comes to mind.

"Do you know Whitney?"

"I do."

I grip him tighter. Armin responds nervously.

"I don't know why I told you that. Though I'm guessing you know her as well?"

"Yeah."

"I know better than to ask why."

"Same."

I don't know why I'm not shocked. His eyes dart from left to right in an almost puzzling manner.

"Uh, you don't have to let go if you don't want to, but I have an idea."

I regretfully let go, and Armin goes across our room and grabs his hideous bunny. He returns looking a little unsure himself.

"I know you don't like her… but she's good at comforting…"

"So this atrocity is a girl?"

I take it when he offers.

"I don't know if it'll help, but…"

"Whitney?"

"I thought you said you knew better than to ask."

"Alright, sorry."

"Just… I don't want you doing anything stupid."

I pull the bunny close to my chest and look deep into the kid's ocean-blue eyes.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I could do something really stupid right now."

That's when I pass out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jean's POV)

The next morning, Hanji called Katie and me in bright and early as usual. (Why it has to be so early, I'll probably never know or understand.) I go into the lab and see that Katie's already there. Before I can give her a friendly wave, Hanji turns from her desk and scares the crap out of us with some funky pair of goggles. With a guffaw, she pulls them up to rest on her hairline.

"Ha! You should've seen your faces!"

"Not this early Hanji… we're all losing our sanity as it is."

Erwin interjects, obviously suppressing laughter himself.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

She pouts, dramatically turning away in her spinny-chair.

"Yes, I know, but I'm sure these two would appreciate being told why they're here."

"Oh yeah, that!"

Katie grabs my arm, giving me an apologetic look.

"Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead, lil' cutie!"

Now Katie looks kind of confused.

"She calls everyone weird things. You'll get used to it."

"If you say so…"

We mumble to each other before she clears her throat.

"Is… is my family involved in this? Like, do they even know I'm here?"

Hanji adjusts her glasses with her ring finger and glances to the left.

"Yes… they know you're with us. We spoke to them. Though they don't know this place's location. It's for everyone's safety."

"Safety?"

"If they told someone, things would end very badly."

Katie pauses for a moment, gripping my arm a bit tighter.

"This… is legal, right?"

"We do have governmental permission, yes, but if citizens were to find out… should I say certain citizens get too nosy… there's just so many things that could go wrong."

"Like?"

"For one, protests from idiots who don't even know what we do here."

Erwin has a tone with his voice that suggests they'd had to deal with something like that before.

"Tell me, do we torture you?"

"N-no. In fact, you're helping me."

"Exactly."

Her grip loosens once again.

"Any more questions?"

Hanji asks, though I'm not sure anyone would take her up on her offer. She has that glint in her eyes again.

"No."

Katie releases my arm.

"Okey dokey! Now let's get down to business! You see this mighty contraption that about scared your pants off?"

"Don't remind me…"

"This little bugger has the ability to see ghosts! And you, little Miss Katie, are my perfect opportunity to try it out!"

She frantically grabs my arm again.

"So I'm going to be a guinea pig?!"

"No, I've already tested it on guinea pigs… and myself! No harm's been done to me! You'll be fine."

"I wouldn't say no harm's been done…"

"Hush, my little Jean-y!"

"Why can't you do this to someone else?!"

"Because everyone else's ghosts only come periodically! Yours keep your mouth shut practically 24/7, meaning it has to be there at all times!"

"Will this hurt?! Or-"

"Nope, you shouldn't feel a thing. When you're ready to start, I'll just put this baby on and flip the power switch!"

"Uh… can we just… wait a minute…?"

"Don't worry. As insane as Hanji is, we all trust her."

I admit, though Katie still looks uncertain. But eventually she lets go, steps aside, and nods.

"Yes! Oh boy, I'm finally going to see a ghost!"

She sounds like a fangirl of some sort as she pushes the goggles back over her eyes and presses a small button on the side. Her jaw almost immediately drops.

"O...M...G!"

"Can I see?"

I ask, genuinely curious.

"Sure you can! I knew you'd come to your scientific senses someday!"

Practically ripping the device from her head, she turns to put it on me. Smirking and crouching down (my own personal way of making fun of her height compared to mine), she puts it on then smacks me on the nose.

"Don't horse around too much, mister."

She laughs. I turn and look, and my mouth drops just as quickly.

_Marco…?_

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

"Oi, Armin."

I look up from my book. (I'm still on the one about assassins… it's really long.)

"Yeah?"

"How long until that 'mission' or whatever four-eyes was talking about?"

"I don't know. She said it'd be soon. Why?"

"I really want to get out of here. I haven't left this place in a good few days, and I'm starting to get restless."

"I know it can get kind of boring, but Jean can't-"

"Tch, they can't just keep us locked in here. I'm sneaking out."

"How exactly do you intend on doing that?"

I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Kid, with the life I've lived, I could find my way out of a concrete box. Surrounded by a laser security system. And guards of whatever kind."

In response I roll my eyes at him, but I take it back when I see him pull a screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I snatched it from four-eye's lab when she wasn't looking. Duh."

"Y-you're going to get in trouble!"

"Tch, what's the worst they can do to me? I'm pretty sure they're technically not supposed to even keep us here."

He strides his way over to the window and begins unscrewing the screws clamping it shut.

"What if I go get Erwin or Hanji right now?"

"Oh, a tattletale. I'm so terrified."

He deadpans, continuing right on.

"Ugh…"

I simply huff and continue reading, refusing to look up. That'd just encourage him. It's only when I feel a cool breeze drift through the room that I give into the temptation.

_Well, look at that. He actually got it open._

"Am I going alone, or are you coming, blondie?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! And why would I even want to go with you?"

"I don't care how much of a bookworm you are. You're getting bored in here."

"Who says that the outdoors could entertain me any better?

"Me. The fact that you haven't been outside more than ten minutes for God knows how long."

"What, are we going to go on a romantic skip through the woods?"

"There are no woods within walking, or skipping, distance that I'm aware of. Even without that, anything's better than being cramped in here."

As much as I hate to admit it, what he's saying's actually making sense. His offer's getting pretty tempting.

_No, stop right there. You're going to get in trouble, then everyone will be disappointed and upset with you._

"Come on, you know you want to."

_I do._

"Fine."

_I think someone just won the lack of willpower award._

"Grab a jacket or something. It's chilly."

Nodding and grabbing a light-blue jacket, I make my way over to the ajar window.

_How long has it been? I don't even remember the last time I've had to wear this jacket._

He jumps swiftly out the window. It's a bit surprising how smoothly he was able to do so. He must've not been kidding when talking about his escape artist abilities. I'm about to follow suit, but he tells me to lock the door. I do that, then timidly climb down from the window.

"See? Was that so difficult?"

"Hush or I'll go back in."

"Go ahead."

"Prick."

"And proud of it."

I can't help but stare at the sky. Winter is nearing, so it's already dark, but the night's so clear. I can make out every star perfectly. It's stunning, to be completely honest.

"Arlert? Earth to Arlert?"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"You too busy literally staring off into space, or do you want to meet a couple friends of mine?"

"We're going to interact with people?! Are you asking for us to get caught?!"

"Chill, Goldilocks. It's not like these guys know where the place even is or that we're even involved. Heck, all they know is that they haven't seen me in a while."

"Fine, but if something screws up…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a move on."

It wasn't difficult to get out; the facility's disguised as your average business building, meaning there's no extreme fencing or security. If they did, that'd be too suspicious, and then nosy people would get involved. At least that's Erwin's explanation. Following Levi through grass and later sidewalk, my heart's pounding. I'm what you'd call a goody-two-shoes, and I've never done anything close to this rebellious. In fact, most of my life was spent getting Eren out of crap for being rebellious himself. In silence, before long, we get to a small convenience store. Without a word Levi steps through the door, me trailing close behind. The man at the counter has dark hair styled in what I could only call an odd, slicked-back fashion.

"Levi!"

He immediately greets him with a smile.

"Hey, Gunter. It's been a while. Where are Erd and Aruro?"

"Erd'll be in here in a minute, he had to take the trash out. Aruro's sick with the flu."

"Huh. I would've expected his tongue to be infected if anything."

Gunter looks at me after a few moments.

"Oh, who's the girl?"

_...Why me?_

I don't know whether to facepalm on the spot, or just laugh it off. My face turns pink before I can do either and I resort to staring at the ground. Levi chuckles. Jerk.

"The girl's a dude, Gunter."

"Oh! I uh…"

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry."

"I-it's fine. I'm used to it…"

_Not really… though I should be._

"Can I get the usual?"

Levi ends the awkwardness, at least partially.

"Sure thing. Had it waiting here."

"I've been kind of occupied."

"I can see that."

Gunter winks. Why did Gunter wink? Levi slightly narrows his eyes, but takes the bag handed to him and puts some money on the table. Someone, who I'm assuming is Erd, comes in through the back door. He has long-ish blond hair that he's tied up along with stubble on his chin.

"Hey, if it isn't Levi!"

He speedwalks over and gives Levi a pat on the back.

"Hey, Erd."

"Who's your friend?"

"That's Armin."

"Hello, Armin. I'm Erd."

He grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Hi."

"We'd better get going. Tell Aruro I said hi."

"Sure thing, man! See ya!"

It seems like we leave as fast as we came.

"Do I dare ask where you got that money?"

"You think I was broke when I came to the facility?"

"I kind of assumed."

"I don't even care about your smart-alec comments at the moment. I'm just glad to have fresh air."

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope."

"So we're just walking around aimlessly?"

"Yep."

_This guy…_

We did just that for quite a while. Though as you'd expect, some kind of conversation happened.

"You know, if you hate people mistaking you for a girl so much, why don't you just cut your hair? It's longer than your shoulders, so that's probably not helping."

"I probably would, but it's dangerous to have sharp objects around people like us. Ghosts could use them to hurt people. That's part of why I freaked out so badly when you had the screwdriver. The point is, the only people who could safely cut my hair are Hanji, Erwin and Jean. I really doubt that they are capable of giving me a decent haircut."

"Point taken."

"It probably wouldn't help much anyway. I have a girly face, voice and physique too."

"Not going to deny that, but it's not all that bad. Heck, you could have some serious fun screwing people over and pranking them."

"True… it may come in handy someday…"

We stop at a park and sit on swings to rest our legs. Though we hadn't walked that far, it'd been quite a while since either of us had a good workout or anything close to it. I'm thoroughly prepared to sit there and contemplate life, when I hear,

"Arlert,"

and a cookie is shoved into my mouth. Confused, I grab the cookie, nipping off a small bite. My eyes sparkle, I'm sure. It's delicious. Like, beyond delicious. On the outside it looks like a sugar cookie, but on the inside is warm, melty chocolate goodness.

"Mmm…"

I hum, considering my mouth is still full.

"I know, right? Aruro's another friend of mine, though as you may have heard, he's sick with the tongue flu or whatever. They're his recipe."

He pauses.

"Though rest assured, I'm sure he didn't make them while he was sick."

He deadpans. For some reason, that makes me laugh.

"I never took you as one to have a sweet tooth, Levi."

"I sure as heck took you as one, Armin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're kind of a daffodil."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Do you like flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Then take it as a compliment."

I shrug. Seems fair enough. Before long I finish my cookie and we're talking about literally whatever we want to.

"I literally haven't been to a park like this since I was like, five."

"Really?"

"I was more of a bookworm, as you've probably figured out. Not to mention the kids would always make fun of me because I looked like a girl even back then and I wasn't tall enough to get on the swing. Heh, if only they could see me now."

I laugh with a fake cynical air. Levi puts his hand on his heart.

"That second one… hits me right here."

"Oh, so _you're_ allowed to make fun of your height?"

"Of course I can, it's my height."

"I'm tempted to tell Hanji about this conversation."

"In all seriousness, what I'm hearing is that you've never enjoyed the bliss of a swingset?"

"I suppose you heard right."

He stands and slowly walks behind me.

"Hold on tight Arlert, because that's not okay."

"What are you-"

He puts his hands on my back and gives me a big push.

_I knew he looked strong and muscular and all that… but how the heck did he get me this high with one push?!_

Anyway, Levi was right. This is really fun. It wouldn't have been okay for me to miss out on this. He continues to push me, and I laugh with glee.

"I just realized you laugh like a girl too."

"Quiet, you! You are aware that I could easily kick you in the face and break your nose, right?"

"Quite."

After that ordeal is over, we both decide to head back. If we're gone too long, we're definitely busted. With a little help from Levi, I manage to get back in through the window and I try my best to help Levi up (though he probably didn't need it).

"So, was this the entertainment you desired?"

"Yeah."

I confess without being my stubborn self for once. I'm too tired for any more snarky comments, and I don't think I've been this tired in a long time.

"Ah, no sass from the queen herself."

"Are you implying that I'm the queen of sass?"

"Yes. Now help me shut this window before someone comes in."

"Alright, but if I'm the queen of sass, you're the goddess of sass."

"Can't argue with that."

With teamwork, we manage to get the window shut pretty quickly. Just in time too. No later than when we screw in the last screw, I hear a key go into our door's lock.

_Wait… the only person who has a key and not a card is…_

"Eren?"

_Crap… there's that glint in Levi's eyes…_

I go to let him in, and I'm almost knocked over by the door.

"Oh, sorry Armin!"

"It's good, what brings you here?"

"I can't just visit my friend?"

"Eh, you got me there."

Levi is such a bastard. I don't even know what else to call him anymore, but in that moment, he grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

"Armin… you have some chocolate left on your face."

He then grabs my face and _licks the corner of my mouth_. Why?! That's not even my face, for one thing!

_Why me?!_

"Uh… am I interrupting something?"

_Did Eren's eye just twitch? And does Levi seriously think I can't see him snickering?!_

"No-"

"Yes."

"Levi!"

I sigh and just go to my bed, lay down, and sleep. I'll deal with this tomorrow when I have the energy.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jean's POV)

After that, I've kind of avoided Katie. It's nothing against her, but whenever I see her that image comes back into my mind. Marco looked just as gruesome in his ghost-form as he had in death. (Though that's not really the problem.) It's not like I was necessarily trying to avoid her either. Just… every time she's within a ten-foot radius of me, my brain gives me a huge "no" signal. Like I have to get out of there ASAP. I can tell she's catching on too. Before, she would grab my hand whenever she needed to say something. At first, she seemed a little hesitant, and now she almost never does. I feel like I need to talk to her about it, but until now I didn't know how. But I remembered something Marco would say, ironically.

_If you don't know how to do something you need to do, do it anyway._

That's why after Hanji called us (for about the fiftieth time that week), I walked right up to her.

"Katie?"

She jumped a little bit before shyly looking in my direction. She timidly reaches for my arm, to which I nod.

_I hate it when she does that… it makes me feel sad… and guilty._

"Yeah?"

"I… I know I've been avoiding you lately."

"So it wasn't just me…"

Awkward silence.

"B-but it's nothing with you!"

"Then… what is it. I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

_Should I?_

Armin's the only one I've ever spoken with about Marco, and even that was pretty vague.

_I'm going to have to at least mention him. How else am I going to explain?_

"It's just… the ghost holding your mouth or whatever… it looks like my deceased friend, Marco."

She's quiet for a moment.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Y-you don't need to be sorry. I just thought you deserved some kind of explanation."

"Should I tell you…"

"What?"

"My mouth… it's been stinging lately. Really badly, actually. D-do you think you could…?"

She points to her mouth and runs her fingertip across it.

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

I copy the rubbing-of-lips action (awkwardness of situations like this has long disappeared, thanks to Hanji), and she immediately looks much more relaxed.

"Thanks… and it really is ok. If you don't want to be around me, that's fine."

"No, that's not-"

"I know, that didn't come out right…"

The awkwardness of our conversations, however, hasn't, unfortunately.

"You can ask me to do that too, if you ever need it."

"Ok… thank you so much."

She sheepishly rubs her arm and looks down to the floor.

"C-can I…?"

She holds out her arms.

"S-sure."

We hug. Awkwardly. We kind of just smile, and continue conversation. I didn't notice until after, however, that the image had gone away, at during that point in time.

(Armin's POV)

Why this is happening now of all times, I don't know. Levi's gone, at least that's a good thing. (Maybe not for him since it was Hanji that requested his presence.) Tapping my fingertips against the oak desk I've decided to sit in front of, I try to ward off my senses. I know I can't touch Eren unless it's an absolute emergency, and I'm not going to let this turn into an absolute emergency. I'm not going to get Eren. I'm not going to let everyone down. I squeeze Bunny in my other arm tightly, almost silently whispering,

"Shut up… shut up… shut up…"

Before long, agitation and frustration overtake me.

_Why can't I just do it?!_

Dropping Bunny, my hands scramble to grab a piece of paper and pen. I need to write. I need to draw. I need to focus on something else. Anything else. Hunching over my desk, I just start scribbling down whatever comes to mind, not even sure myself of what it is.

_This isn't working._

Why I'm even trying, I'm not sure. The ghosts are supernatural beings after all, they have more power than a natural being like me. My neck and back are now at such an angle that if I had glasses they'd be sliding from my face. With a deep breath, I sit back down and hold my head with one of my hands, still writing with the other.

_Shut up… shut up… shut up…_

I grit my teeth.

"Shut _up_!"

I scream, snapping the pen in my hand out of frustration. Ink runs down my arm but that's the least of my worries at the moment. I take high-pitched breaths, my mind going out of control.

"Please stop… I'm sorry..."

I whimper into the empty room, my voice echoing against the barren walls. As soon as I utter the words, the door clicks. That must be the motivation I need to regain my composure, because I sit up straight by tensing up. Getting up quickly and speed walking to the bathroom, I head to wash the ink off.

"Armin?"

_Crap…_

I reach my destination and bang the bathroom door behind me. (It unfortunately doesn't have a lock.) Slamming my hands onto the countertop, my head hangs in what I'd consider shame. I don't dare look at myself, my eyes probably glint with insanity.

_What the heck is wrong with you?! You can't focus for two freaking seconds._

I grip the counter's edge and dare a peek at myself. I wince, I grimace. I'm so pale. Trembling, my whole body shivering, I try to focus.

_Shut up… shut up… shut up…_

Clenching my teeth, gripping until my knuckles are white.

"Oi, Armin?"

"What?"

I try to answer, but it comes out as a quiet whisper. There's no way he heard me. There's no way I can properly speak right now. Suddenly straightening up and slamming my back into the bathroom door, I pull my sleeve up, move my arm to my mouth and bite down. My back almost immediately loses its tension, my eyes shut tight almost lazily. The fingers on my hand write in pain, but it doesn't stop the sick satisfaction of tasting blood. Relaxation wraps around my body, but only for a brief moment. As soon as my jaw releases, it all comes back about two times worse in a staggering wave. I whimper again, louder this time. Tears long since have found their way on my face, streaming from my God-forsaken eyes.

_Stop… stop... stop…_

"Stop!"

An inhuman shriek escapes my throat. I collapse, shaking.

_Why me… why me… Oh, why me…? _

The ghosts are pulling at every string in my brain I didn't want even simply touched. I bite again, about two times harder in reconciliation.

_Is this what you want? I'm giving you what you want, now stop! Stop… why do you see me like this…?_

I can feel my pulse in my head, and right about now I want that to stop too. My teeth sink deeper and deeper into my flesh, but it never seems like enough.

"Armin?"

_No… not now… please just-_

The door flies open. As if an instinct, I leap backwards against the adjacent wall. His silver-blue eyes widen, something I'd never seen them do before. I drop my arm and I know how bad it must look. There's no doubt in my mind that my lips and teeth if not the rest of my face are stained with blood. My breathing quickens again, and I stutter,

"D-don't touch me!"

I attempt to hide my face with my mutilated arms. More tears fall.

"If I touch you, won't it stop? Isn't that what Hanji said?"

"P-please don't…"

Beginning to full-out sob, burying my face into my arms. I can smell and feel the fresh marks oozing red liquid, it running down my forearm almost mockingly.

"Armin, come here."

"No… I'm here to help _you_."

"Doesn't that mean-"

He takes a step forward.

"I said don't touch me! I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, just go away!"

_Not anymore._

"That's bullcrap. Look at you."

"You don't think I have?!"

"I wouldn't know."

"I'm… I'm… I can't… I look like a monster... They won't stop…"

"I can make them stop."

"You… stay away…"

"Why?"

I unsteadily stand.

"B-because I'm fine. There's no need. I'm not…"

"You're not what?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about me."

"You look awful. Just let me."

"No."

It takes all of my strength to stand, let alone make it to and out the door. Despite my efforts, I collapse onto my bed and continue to nearly hyperventilate.

_Stop… I don't need his help…  
><em>

I swear my arm is moving on its own accord, closer to my mouth. Trying to halt it is pointless; it only makes my arm shake and everything gets more tortuous. It's simple logic, ghosts are stronger than me. They're already dead, and I'm still mortal. More tears stain my face.

_No… no… no…_

I feel his touch on me. That wave of stillness washes over me.

_Do I dare open my eyes? Do I dare feel?_

I do. He's holding me, which is expected. (In a rather awkward fashion, might I add, considering I'm laying down.) Despite the relief, I just pathetically cry more.

_Why? Do I dare ask?_

I do.

"...why?"

It comes out through my barrier of tears, somehow, someway.

"I don't know if it's too late, but I don't want you to go through the hell I have."

He looks to my arms that I've long since hidden against my chest.

"Can I see?"

Slowly, reluctantly I show him my arms. My arms that are littered with scars, bruises and marks from every single bite. He kind of just stares for a while.

"There's another reason they don't allow sharp objects in the facility, isn't there?"

He states, strangely with no trace of emotion.

"Why this? Didn't you have Eren before?"

"I didn't want to bother him any more than I had to. I-I've already taken so much from him. I didn't w-want to be a burden to you either. This usually helps clear my senses."

He's about to say something, but I do before he can.

"I don't really care, though. It's just my body, and my body means nothing to me. Why not abuse it? It's just a body in the end. Isn't it my personality or soul or whatever that I should worry about? If I do that, those are better protected."

I weakly laugh.

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm telling or showing you this. Any of this."

He's silent for quite a while, not moving an inch, until he finally mumbles,

"...dang, you're attractive."

I'm a little taken aback, but that's nothing compared to what he does next. Gently taking my wrists, he trails his lips down my arm, kissing every last mark.

"I…"

"I don't think you understand. This is damaging. Though I don't think I'll ever be able to get you to understand."

"I don't-"

"I know you told me you don't want me to… but I think I'm going to do something stupid now."

"What-"

He kisses me, right on my mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jean's POV)

"Alright, kiddos! This shouldn't come as too much of a surprise to you since I've mentioned it before, but we're now preparing to go on a mission!"

Groans are heard from Eren and Armin, much to Hanji's seemed ignorance. I'd probably be doing the same if it weren't for Katie. I don't even want to know what to expect from Levi.

She's too excited about this, though it's understandable considering she hadn't gotten to do this for an unusually long stretch of time.

"Eren, for the duration of this mission, you're allowed to touch Armin again, but only if Levi can't for whatever reason. I want to test something. Also, this is going to be a stealth mission… mostly to test out these new stealth suits I've created!"

More subtle exclaims of "ugh" are uttered, though admittedly there's not much to complain about. Hanji always makes sure her inventions are safe before we're even brought close to them. I suppose she's not a complete mad scientist.

"Everyone go to the official changing rooms of science so we can begin!"

"She seriously has official changing rooms of science?"

Levi asks almost irritably.

"Yeah, she likes giving everything fancy names of some sort. It's a quirk."

Armin isn't lying. I'm pretty sure Erwin had to keep her from naming each individual bathroom in this place.

"Enough, let's go."

"Katie, Hanji will show you to the 'X chromosome official changing room of science'."

She nods and the rest of us follow Erwin down the creaky stairs. (How they're creaky, I don't know, considering they're made of metal.) As soon as we're at the bottom, Erwin opens a crate labeled 'crate of science'.

"She's giving me a headache and she's not even here."

This receives a chuckle from Erwin, who pulls the suits out one by one. They look strange; like thin black shirts with lime-green hexagonal shapes laced throughout. It's been a while since any of us have been down here, and I'm reminded as to why we were glad. It's dim and kind of smelly in here, like a high school locker room.

"Looks like she made fitted ones for all of us. I'm guessing the shortest one is Levi's."

Levi gives Erwin the finger before walking over and forcefully grabbing it out of his grasp.

"Here are Armin, Eren and Jean's…"

I go up to get mine with the others.

"If it doesn't fit right, feel free to tell Hanji. She's not the best at stitching, I'll warn you."

We're going through the protocol of putting the suits on, (thankfully they're just shirts so we won't have to be down here long) when Levi breaks the silence.

"Oi, kid, where'd you get that scar? It's freaking huge."

I tense up. Armin immediately covers his stomach with the shirt he's holding and turns bright red.

"I-it's not what you think! Why were you even looking at me anyway?! Ugh… I'll tell you later."

"What, I can't check you out?"

"Are you some kind of perv?!"

Eren interrupts, angry as usual.

"You're just now figuring this out?"

Levi deadpans, and I swear Eren's anger multiplies tenfold.

_That scar…_

He got it quite a while back. Like, around the time he first came to the facility. It was one of our first missions. As you may have guessed, it didn't come from a ghost. It left a mark, after all. Armin and I had split off from Hanji and Erwin in order to cover more ground. The mission wasn't particularly dangerous, we were just in a deserted woods. (That's not really helping my case, I know.) At least we thought it was deserted. Whilst seeking out the ghost, some group of young drunks attacked us for no reason. We weren't aware until like twenty seconds in that they had a pocket knife. Armin must've realized this before I did, because while I was trying to reason with them, one of them came at me with it. Armin jumped in front of me and took it. As mean as this sounds, I don't think they originally intended to hurt Armin because he looks like a girl, even if drunk. At this, they kind of sobered up a bit with shock. I took my chance to pick up Armin and run. I can still see the image clearly in my head. I could tell he was in a lot of pain, just by the way he was breathing and looked like he was trying so hard to be quiet. His shirt was quickly soaking with blood.

_What if he's badly hurt?_

An even worse thought hit me.

_What if he dies?!_

Even more plagued my head.

_This is all your fault. He did this to protect you, just like Marco._

Luckily I got him to Hanji fast enough, and she was able to fix him up, but he still has that scar. I still feel guilty about it to this day, despite Armin telling me not to be.

"Jean?"

I'm snapped back to my senses by Armin calling my name.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"Alright, we almost left without you."

He walks back up the stairs, and I follow him, the memory still flooding my head.

(Armin's POV)

It's like ten at night, and I'm not sure why we had to leave so late. Sure, there will be less people, but what're the suits for? This night is similar to the night of the mission before I met Levi and Katie. Though I feel strangely at peace. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Eren's on one side of me and Levi's on the other. Two safe havens must be better than one.

"Hanji, you never specified what we're trying to accomplish on this mission."

"Patience! I will explain when it is necessary!"

Jean's question is blatantly disregarded, but this is odd. Hanji usually gives us at least a little background before sending us out. But here we are, following the leader, completely aimless. To make things worse, I can feel my senses beginning to come to life.

_Ignore them, they're not that bad. Besides, Hanji or Erwin haven't given any orders yet._

"Ok Armin, you feeling anything yet?"

Hanji finally asks. I never thought I'd want her to ask me anything.

"Yeah."

"Hm… ok. Levi, touch Armin."

_What is she planning?_ _Doesn't she want us to find this ghost?_

Levi, still with no expression, wraps his arm around my waist. As expected, Eren reacts.

_Why…?_

"Hanji, can you tell Levi to stop sexually harassing Armin?!"

"It's not sexual harassment if he wants it."

"He doesn't want it!"

"He isn't saying anything."

That's when he moves his fingers that are gripping my waist to blantaly trail along my hip.

_Just… why?_

"Bastard!"

"Stop fighting! Armin, how do you feel?"

"Agitated."

"With the ghosts?"

"Oh, with them? Nothing. Levi touched me, so the feelings are gone."

"Hm… now Levi, release."

He does. The feelings come back.

_What?!_

"Did they come back?"

"...Yeah."

"Just as I predicted! Now let's go-"

"Hanji."

Her rambling is cut off by Erwin who's unusually stern. Hanji's expression darkens; she must recognize that tone of voice.

"What?"

"I heard something."

In dead silence (something rare for Hanji), she pulls out her mini-radar. Her eyes widen.

"Everyone. We need to retreat-"

Before she can finish her sentence, a figure comes out of the shadows. Immediately Erwin and Hanji put up fighting stances. It looks strange on Hanji; I never really saw her as a fighter. Hanji throws an impressive punch, but the figure grabs her wrist and flips her over.

"Get out of here!"

Erwin yells at us, but before any of us can comprehend the message, more figures appear. One grabs me. I struggle and try to get away, even resorting to biting them, but they put a cloth over my mouth and nose.

_Don't… breathe…_

I continue to bite, punch and kick to the best of my ability, but eventually my brain forces me to breathe. Everything goes hazy, then black.

_(Insert transition here)_

When I wake up, it feels like there's a heavy blanket of smog ensconcing me and my vision. After blinking a few times, I jump when I make out a face inches from mine.

"He's finally up!"

"Huh, I thought the shrimp was dead."

"Ymir! Be nice!"

"I am being nice. I didn't break his nose when he bit me."

My head's still spinning. Looking to my right, I'm relieved to see Hanji, Eren, Jean and Katie. I tense right back up when I realize that means we're all trapped.

_Where are Levi and Erwin?_

Eren immediately comes over and hugs me.

_It's been a while._

"Hey! You're not-"

"You said I could if Levi couldn't."

"You make science despise you, young man!"

At least she's as eccentric as ever. Hanji scoots over to me and whispers,

"You see the two blonde chicks?"

I nod. It's kind of creepy; one of them looks like a female version of me.

"Just remember what I said about not trusting short people."

"I heard that."

"Crap, she's onto us!"

I sigh and decide to not let my guard down. It's not because of what Hanji said, though. Or maybe it is. Ugh, she knows how to mess with your head. (Literally.)

_Now that I think of it… is Levi even that short? He's only an inch shorter than me, if that._

"Stop doubting, Armin! The terror is real!"

"Looks like they're not hostile and terrified of us. That makes our job easier."

A tall guy with dark hair says after stepping into the room. I take a chance to look around. It looks like we're in a log cabin of sorts. The walls and floor are wooden. I notice my, along with Eren, Hanji, Jean and Katie's, hands are tied with rope. Jean and Eren are unusually quiet, and either Katie's sleeping or hasn't come to yet. I can't get a very good view of everyone; the room's pretty dim.

"Why are we here?"

I ask, trying to stay calm though I'm certain my voice shakes.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you unless you hurt us first. That, we should get straight."

_Yeah, because we should believe people who just kidnapped us._

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, we've got a fiery one."

The girl with brown hair and freckles seems very sarcastic. One of the blonde girls seems quiet and stoic, the other actually seems pretty kind and gentle. I'm pretty sure she's there to keep the comments partially in check. Of the two guys I've seen, the buff blonde doesn't seem all that bad, the lanky dark-haired one actually seems pretty shy and almost anxious.

"Ymir…"

The nice blonde sighs.

"We're here to expose all the lies that crazy lady's been feeding to you for years."

I guess the brunette's name is Ymir. The stoic blonde shoots an accusing glance at Hanji.

"Lies! I've done nothing of the sort!"

She defends herself, and I can't help but agree. Hanji doesn't seem like they lying type. The stoic blonde continues.

"You're telling these people that they're abilities are using to help others, when really you're using them for your own selfish desires."

_Selfish desires? Why would she have us help people if that were the case?_

"Again, we're not going to hurt any of you, but after you learn of what Hanji's done, you may just want to hurt her yourselves. I know from experience."

She turns to the others.

"Bertholdt and Reiner are each others' 'safe havens', Christa and Ymir are each others'. But me? I don't have one. Why, you ask?"

She pauses.

"He's dead. My father found out all of the lies he'd been shoving down my throat, and I killed him. Now you know I'm a murderer. A murderer with good reason in my opinion, but still a murderer. Do you think any less of me?"

"Before I can decide that, wouldn't I have to know what the lies were?"

I ask, still slightly confused.

"Why? A lie's a lie, isn't it?"

Hanji's silent.

"Hanji?"

I call out to her, and she speaks.

"That might have been how it was before, but I've realized that was wrong. Now I'm using them to help people."

"Sure, whatever. I suppose I can't tell them. They won't believe me. You tell them and let them decide for themselves."

"We're getting close. They'll learn eventually. If I told them, they probably wouldn't believe me either."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long… I've been busy with school and whatnot. Though of course none of you care about that, I'm here with another chapter!**

(Jean's POV)

_Agh… my head…_

Despite my throbbing skull, I keep catching glances at Katie and our captors. The hairs on the back of my neck are up and at attention. We're trapped in a cabin with a murderer, and our hands are tied. I don't dare ask if this could get any worse, because my mentality already has.

_You let people get hurt again._

Almost as if looking for help, my gaze darts across the room almost frantically. There has to be a way to get out of here; there always is. Though there's no doubt in my mind that we're going to have to wait. Katie's in no condition to travel, and the most worrying part is that nobody seems to even be sure about what's happened to her. I wondered if it was a ghost thing, so I've placed my hands on her shoulders a few times, but that didn't help anything. At the moment she's still unconscious and has shown no signs of waking up. Everyone else seems fine, that's a plus. Now I guess we should focus on making a plan to get out of here eventually.

"Hanji?"

I call out to her, taking her out of what seems to be a daze. Daydreaming isn't common for her. Maybe she was thinking?

"Jean?"

"Do we have a plan?"

"You think I can come up with a plan at a time like this?"

She snaps. Again, not like her at all. Whatever the blonde chick said must really be bugging her.

_Was she telling the truth?_

If she was, that's the least of our worries; at least for now. I feel movement beside me, and look to see Katie stirring. That's a good thing, right? I wouldn't know; I'm not a medical genius, not even close.

"Hanji?"

I call out to her again.

"Yes?"

She responds, obviously a bit agitated.

"D-do you think you could check on Katie?"

"I'm kind of tied up."

It's so weird seeing her like this; almost disturbing. I turn to the stoic blonde, considering she seems to have more power around here.

"Do you think you can untie Hanji? You said you didn't want to hurt us, and I'm not sure if our friend is ok."

Though her expression doesn't change, she seems to be considering it.

"C'mon Annie, if they try anything we can take them down."

Bertholdt tries to reason with her, which to me would seem like a lost cause. I've picked up a few names in the time we've been trapped here. I guess that girl's name is Annie. Despite my lack of hope, Annie's crystalline eyes scan the room in a surprisingly intimidating fashion.

"Hanji, will you eventually tell them?"

"Yes… I'll even take them to Whitney if I have to."

"Pft."

With that, Annie unties Hanji's hands, Ymir and Reiner watching her a little too closely for comfort. Surprisingly, she unties me as well. Now Hanji sounds almost sorrowful. Turning back to Katie, I give her one last nudge and mumble,

"You'll be alright."

(Armin's POV)

_Ok… at least we're getting Katie taken care of… sort of._

Eren's obviously gotten more tense as more time goes by. He doesn't do too well in these kind of situations. Or tight spaces. I wouldn't say he had claustrophobia, but something kind of like that. Kind of a part of his ego, if you ask me. I place a gentle hand on his arm to try and calm him down. His breathing steadies and slows a bit.

"Eren, try to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to fix anything, if not make it worse."

"I know… but this is kind of pissing me off."

"I couldn't tell."

"You're a cheeky bastard."

"Oh, but I respect you."

"I couldn't tell."

"Touche."

I think it's safe to say I've succeeded in making him feel better when that all-too-familiar stupid smirk forms on his face.

"You look rugged. When's the last time you shaved?"

"Oi, you're just jealous that I can grow a beard."

"Please don't. You'd look ridiculous."

"You think so? I'm going to grow one just because you said that."

"Good luck with that. Don't blame me when you end up looking like a pedophile."

Comfortable silence fills the atmosphere, but only for a brief moment.

"Hanji."

Christa (I'd figured out the nice blonde's name at some point) says. It's the first I've heard even a slightly bitter tone out of her.

"You can use our medical room if you'd like. I may have disdain towards you, but not the injured one. Katie, was it?"

With only a nod and a silent glance at Jean, the pair manages to carry her and follow Christa to God knows where. The four others left at some point as well, also to God knows where. With everyone gone except Eren, a switch seems to go off in my brain telling me that I can put my guard down. I'm overtaken by a wave of fatigue, and resort to leaning against Eren's arm.

"Hey, Armin. Do you think we could get these ropes off?"

"Yeah, turn around."

It took a bit of fumbling, but I did eventually get the ropes untangled from Eren's wrists. After that, Eren was easily able to get mine off.

"Good thing they don't know how to tie a better knot."

"Yeah…"

A quiet yawn escapes my lips and my head returns to rest on Eren's arm. I wrap my arms around the appendage. My eyes grow heavy.

"I hate to interrupt your nap time, but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You are aware that Levi's kind of hitting on you, right?"

That was rather unexpected. I'm sure my face turns bright red.

"O-of course I am! I'm not oblivious!"

"I'd say otherwise."

"Okay, I'm not _that_ oblivious!"

"Well, you're blushing. Does it bug you and you're too afraid to say anything?"

"I-I don't mind it. It's not like he's doing any harm."

"Is that a yes?"

"I said I don't mind it. It doesn't really bug me."

He raises a suspicious eyebrow. I inaudibly gulp.

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for him."

"I… don't know."

"Huh. So you're not denying it."

"Eren… he kissed me, Eren."

I don't know why I said it, but he'd probably find out eventually. Though I was a little taken aback by the sudden flash in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. Was that another twitch I saw?

"Look, I know you have a thing for him and all, but…"

"Yeah, I know you're always going to be an overprotective prick."

"How far did this kiss go, exactly…?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is that all that happened? Did he just kiss you?"

"Yes, he just kissed me! What do you think happened?!"

"Oh Armin, you're so innocent. I'd almost call you oblivious."

"What?! This is Levi we're talking about!"

"Exactly."

"Ugh…"

"You… were okay with him kissing you, right?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

He looks at me funny, and I decide I should probably explain.

"I… I felt something… but that might just be because of our safe haven thing or whatever."

"Then kiss me."

Eren says abruptly, and rather bluntly. He must notice my shocked expression, and he laughs.

"We have the safe-haven thing going on too. You haven't forgotten about me just yet, have you?"

"Of course not! You just… that just was… unexpected. It took me by surprise. So you're saying that if I feel the same spark, we'll know it's just because of the connection or whatever?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like we haven't before."

That smirk. My cheeks turn red and I facepalm.

_My first kiss…_

The story is actually pretty amusing if not completely humiliating. Back when we were in school,

some bully made some snide comment about me being gay. Eren didn't appreciate that very much, so what does he do? He grabs me, kisses me, then flips the guy off.

_Him and his anger issues…_

"Fine…"

He grabs me, and it's just a quick peck.

_Nothing._

"I felt nothing."

"Pft, well that's a little harsh."

Eren laughs, hunkering back down into a more relaxed position.

"If that's harsh, you should get backhanded by reality."

"Haven't I already?"

"Bastard."

I lean against him once more an close my eyes. I feel safe like this. The ghosts can't hurt me like this.

"Calling me a bastard then using me as a pillow?"

"Quiet, you."

"Oops. I've agitated princess Armin. Please let me keep my head."

"I'll consider it."

I snake my arms around his arm and prepare to fall asleep.

_So I guess I have a thing for Levi…_

_(Insert transition here)_

(Levi's POV)

"Let go of me, old man!"

"I wouldn't be one to pass up a free chance to not walk, but whatever you say."

Erwin sets me back on the ground, and I'm about ready to slug the smug grandpa in the face. I look around for the first time in minutes and realize we're back at the facility.

"Why the heck did we-"

He puts a hand over my mouth. I angrily shove it away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break that hand of yours."

I spit, growing more furious by the second.

"Levi, I've never thought of myself as a manipulative person, though Hanji says otherwise. I think now is one of those times I'll actually understand what she means."

He turns to face me directly. The smug look never left.

"If you break my hand or do anything of the sort, we won't be able to save the others. This means you'll have no relief."

_For once four-eyes is right about something._

I grit my teeth.

"Fine. But we have to get them now."

"How can we do that if we don't know where they are?"

"We have to figure out where they are first."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Technology. Hanji's not completely crazy, after all. Well, she probably is, but she's still a genius. Perhaps her blatant insanity is the secret to her seemingly boundless intelligence?"

"She's a loon if you ask me."

"Oh? Then would you care following me to her real lab?"

"Real lab?"

"Yep."

He starts heading inside, and though I feel like a lost puppy I follow him.

_You're not being obedient. There's nothing else to do._

We go back down to that reminiscent-of-a-high-school-locker-room basement, and I wrinkle my nose.

"When's the last time you cleaned down here?"

I almost snap. I have an extreme distaste for filthy anything.

"Hm… probably… a couple years. You're free to clean if it you'd like."

"Can I force those brats to help me after we get them back?"

"Yes, but you seem rather confident. Have you decided to finally trust Hanji's technology?"

"Not in your dreams."

"Oh?"

"Possibly."

"That's better."

Erwin runs his hand along one of the walls. Once he reaches a certain point, he presses harder.

"Password please."

A voice sounding similar to Hanji's calls from the wall. I see a glint in the taller man's eyes as he answers,

"Levi's a shorty mcgrumpy pants."

"Access granted."

_How much more of this abuse will I have to endure?_

"Can I punch her when we find her?"

"That'd be rather ungentlemanly of you."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Perhaps if you behave yourself."

"Am I expected to just pretend that made any sense?"

"Yes."

An opening forms in the wall near where Erwin had pressed. (How, I don't know.) We step inside, and almost immediately I notice a drop in temperature.

"Sorry. Hanji likes it cold in here."

"Probably so all the dead bodies won't rot."

"Most likely."

Erwin smirks, that glimmer once again appearing in his eyes.

"Bastard."

"How sweet of you."

We continue down a dark hallway, and before long I can see light, though it's obviously artificial. Once we enter a small cavern, my jaw drops. There are monitors hung all over the stone walls. A (surprisingly clean) tile floor was support for several desks with humungous stacks of books and random dohickeys. A small light bulb hangs from the ceiling by a chain.

"Why are we here?"

I say, breaking my unintended moment of awe.

"A while back, Armin allowed us to put a tracking chip on the inside of his ear. It's nearly microscopic, and we told him we'd only use it in emergencies considering his ghost problems."

He glances at me.

"Do you think this qualifies as an emergency?"

_That's a strange question to ask._

"Yeah."

"Very well then. Just let me find the tracker. Hanji isn't the most organized person in the world, if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed alright." 

As I watch him dig through papers and gadgets galore, I suck in a breath when I see fire flash in front of my eyes. Gripping my wrist, I grit my teeth.

_Hurry up…_

We need to find them. Soon.


End file.
